urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Thurman
Author''' Rob Thurman''' — Author Website RobThurman.net | Official Home of Cal & Niko, Trixa & Leo, Zeke & Griffin and The Korsak Brothers Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Sci-Fantasy / SciFi Thriller / About the Author Rob Thurman has written three series for Penguin Putnam’s imprint ROC FANTASY: The CAL LEANDROS Novels, The TRICKSTER Novels, and The CHIMERA Novels. Debut novel NIGHTLIFE, was released in 2006. There is now thirteen books to date and is releasing the ninth book in the CAL LEANDROS Novels in 2014. Outside of series work, ALL SEEING EYE, a paranormal thriller, was written as a stand alone novel and several stories have been contributed to the Charlaine Harris & Toni L.P. Kelner Anthology, WOLFSBANE AND MISTLETOE as well as three other anthologies: COURTS OF THE FEY, CARNIEPUNK, and KICKING IT. Although Rob does not write Young Adult, the first Urban Fantasy book in The CAL LEANDROS Series—NIGHTLIFE—has received a 2011 Eliot Rosewater Award Nomination for Excellence in High School Libraries—rather to the author’s bemusement as Rob would be the first to say the books are not for younger teens. Apparently, the librarians and teens disagree. Rob’s work is dark, non-stop action from beginning to end, rife with purely evil sarcasm as sharp as a switchblade—and probably nearly as illegal. If one shoved the most sarcastic of comedians, THE SHINING, and PULP FICTION into a wood-chipper, the result would be what Rob aims to deliver in all novels, but especially the Urban Fantasy novels–proof that you can have humor, violence, and fear all simultaneously in one kick-ass moment. Rob Thurman lives in rural Indiana—land of endless fields, infinite cows and where dial-up is still the only soul-crushing option. ~ More: RobThurman.net | ABOUT THE AUTHOR Writing Style Series Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, PNR=Paranormal Romance, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Other Writings Anthologies: * Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) — Cal Leandros series #7.5 (Jed, Nicky) * Carniepunk (2013) “Painted Love” — no series * Kicking It (Dec 2013) "Snakeskin" — Trickster series #0.5 (Trixa Iktomi) 'The Korsak Brothers series': # Chimera (2010) # Basilisk (2011) Blurb: Ten years ago, Stefan Korsak's younger brother was kidnapped. Now a rising figure in the Russian mafia, Stefan has finally found Lukas. But Lukas is now a trained, genetically-altered killer who his creators want back. Saving Lukas may be easier than surviving him. — The Korsak Brothers series by Rob Thurman Cover Artist *Chris McGrath cover artist for: :* Cal Leandros series :* Trickster series Source—Website: christianmcgrath.com *Aleta Rafton cover artist: :* The Korsak Brothers series (see above) Source—Website: Aleta Rafton: Bookcover Illustrator Publishing Information Publishers: Roc * Author Page: Rob Thurman - Penguin Books USA Awards Quotes Goodreads | Rob Thurman Quotes (Author of Nightlife) Trivia See Also * Cal Leandros series * Trickster series * Korsak Brothers series * Aleta Rafton * Chris McGrath * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: *Urban Fantasy books | RobThurman.net *RobThurman.net | Thrillers - RobThurman.net *Rob Thurman ~ FF *Rob Thurman - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Rob Thurman Author Page ~ Shelfari *Rob Thurman | LibraryThing *Books - Rob Thurman Wiki Series: *Cal Leandros series by Rob Thurman ~ Goodreads *Trickster series by Faith Hunter ~ Goodreads *The Korsak Brothers series by Rob Thurman ~ Goodreads Reviews & Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rob Thurman: CAL LEANDROS SERIES *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rob Thurman: TRICKSTER *SFF AUTHOR Rob Thurman | Fantasy Literature *Rob Thurman | RT Book Reviews *Rob Thurman biography, bibliography and reviews Interviews: *Interview With Urban Fantasy Author Rob Thurman/Review/Giveaway | Kings River Life Magazine *Interview with NYT Bestselling Author Rob Thurman | Susan Brooks *Interview – Rob Thurman | Horror-Web *The Qwillery: Interview With Rob Thurman & Giveaway Author: *RobThurman.net | Official Home of Cal & Niko, Trixa & Leo, Zeke & Griffin and The Korsak Brothers *Rob Thurman - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Goodreads | Rob Thurman (Author of Nightlife) Community: *NYT Bestselling Author Rob Thurman ~ Facebook *Far Side of Lazy ~ Live Journal *Rob Thurman (Rob_Thurman) ~ Twitter *Urban Fantasy on Pinterest Gallery 1. Nightlife (Cal Leandros).jpg|1. Nightlife (2006—Cal Leandros series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/421007.Nightlife 2. Moonshine (Cal Leandros).jpg|2. Moonshine (2007—Cal Leandros series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/208174.Moonshine 3. Madhouse (Cal Leandros).jpg|3. Madhouse (2008—Cal Leandros series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1421978.Madhouse 4. Deathwish (Cal Leandros).jpg|4. Deathwish (2009—Cal Leandros series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3831023-deathwish 5. Roadkill (Cal Leandros).jpg|5. Roadkill (2010—Cal Leandros series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6624702-roadkill 6. Blackout (Cal Leandros).jpg|6. Blackout (2011—Cal Leandros series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8133077-blackout 7. Doubletake (Cal Leandros).jpg|7. Doubletake (2012—Cal Leandros series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11473820-doubletake 8. Slashback (Cal Leandros).jpg|8. Slashback (2013—Cal Leandros series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15808602-slashback Downfall (Cal Leandros #9) by Rob Thurman.jpg|9. Downfall (August 5th 2014—Cal Leandros series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/19366810-downfall Nevermore (Cal Leandros #10) by Rob Thurman.jpg|10. Nevermore (Dec 1, 2015—Cal Leandros series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23236648-nevermore Trick of the Light (Trickster -1) by Rob Thurman .jpg|1. Trick of the Light (2009—Trickster series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6294062-trick-of-the-light The Grimrose Path (Trickster #2) by Rob Thurman.jpg|2. The Grimrose Path (2010—Trickster series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7827387-the-grimrose-path 7.1. Kicking It (Dec 13, 2013) ~ Anthology -Cia & Liz-.jpg|'Kicking It' (Alex Craft #4.5) Anthology edited by Faith Hunter—"Snakeskin" by Rob Thurman|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15980677-kicking-it Chimera (The Korsak Brothers -1) by Rob Thurman.jpg|1. Chimera (2010—The Korsak Brothers series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Aleta Rafton ~ Excerpt|link=http://robthurman.net/urban-fantasy/chimera/ Basilisk (The Korsak Brothers #2) by Rob Thurman .jpg|2. Basilisk (2011—The Korsak Brothers series) by Rob Thurman—Art: Aleta Rafton ~ Excerpt|link=http://robthurman.net/urban-fantasy/chimera/basilisk/ Category:Authors